On Thin Ice
by Bubblegumhairedmonster
Summary: Ichigo, a figure skater for entertainment, has captivated Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, a competitive figure skater. And now he won't let her go. Grimm x Fem!Ichi
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY FIRST FIC~! I THANK EVERYONE FOR EVEN BOTHERING TO OPEN THIS FIC. BUT I ESPECIALLY THANK MY NEE-SAMA, FUZZIBUNNIEZ FOR BEING THERE WITH ME WHEN I DID EVERYTHING FROM WRITING THIS STORY TO NOTIFYING EACH OTHER THAT WE HAVE TO TAKE A SHOWER. GO READ HER FICS CUZ THEY ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! LOVE U~!**

**DISCLAIMER: *IN BRITISH ACCENT* I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

* * *

"Shit." Grimmjow shuffled through the door mumbling about some bastard who almost crashed into his car. His ride had survived without any scratches thanks to his "amazingly sexy driving skills".

"I don't even want to _know_ why your so late", Ulquiorra said appearing from the hall to Grimmjow's left. "Go get changed. I had to push your practice to a later time, but you still have to skate with someone else. Grimmjow glared at the stoic faced man thoroughly pissed.

"Like hell I'm going to skate with some amateur", he snapped. The other remained undeterred pissing the skater off even more. 'How is he still unaffected? And who the fuck is stealing my practice rink?' the blue-haired man fumed.

He crashed through all the doors in his way to the men's locker room. He quickly threw on his loose white jacket with the name "Espadas" printed on the back over a white shirt and equally white pants.

"Hey baby", he murmured to his white and blue rimmed skates, Pantera. Swiftly, he tied them to his feet and waddled to the ice rink.

Right there in front of the small rink of crystal ice, he stopped. Gliding on the ice was a girl about the age of 18 years. Her orange hair flowed behind her as she scaled her jump. Her eyes were concentrated as she made a small swirl and then jumped. Grimmjow swore that his heart leaped with her. Damn. Talk about sappy.

Snapping out of his daze, he smirked and skated gracefully toward the girl trailing behind her.

Ichigo was so concentrated in her practice that she almost didn't sense the man following her trail of cut ice. Almost.

She twirled around, and her legs stopped in shock. 'Bad move.' was her last thought right before she tripped and lost balance. Out of instinct, Grimmjow's arm snapped out in front of him and wrapped around her waist. However, her jacket was _also_ wrapped around her waist and his hand ended up grabbing that instead. Her jacket slipped off and she fell with a _thud. _

"Dammit, Grimmjow!" he screamed at himself as he looked blankly at the piece of clothing.

"Pfft." Grimmjow looked at the now laughing skater. He almost blushed at how cute she was. Her hair fanned over her shoulders and brown eyes were looking at his teasingly. Her outfit consisted of a scandalously low cut black skirt and a matching tight top edged with black diamonds. Grimmjow deducted that it was her actual dress for the show that was coming up. He looked up at her blushing face and realized that he was openly staring.

Smirking again, he offered his hand. She looked at it and rose by herself. Grimmjow's eyes followed her as she continued dancing on the ice.

She looked back at him, eyes beckoning him to which he replied to almost immediately. Ichigo squealed when he finally caught her after about 5 minutes of a game of cat and mouse.

"What's your name, kitten?" Grimmjow husked in her ear. He thoroughly enjoyed the shiver that ran down her spine.

"I-Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki", she murmured.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Nice to meet cha", he said chuckling.

Ichigo's heart beat wildly in her chest, and she pushed away from him, confused at why she felt so fluttery and light-headed

Grimmjow looked at her and saw that her face was burning a bright red. He grinned, leaned in, and blew into her ear.

"Jerk!" She yelled clutching her ear.

"Ichi-chan~! Grimmy-kun~! No flirting on the rink! Ehe~!" A voice giggled. Witch flourish, Urahara Kisuke. Ichigo's manager, came out of the doorway holding his fan to his face. Renji, a red-haired skater, followed the manager. When he saw Ichigo, his eyes widened.

"Ichi!" "Renji!" They cried at the same time. He dashed out to the ice, and Ichigo skated toward him. Grimmjow's heart dropped when they hugged each other in the middle of the rink.

'Are they...together?' he thought jealously.

"I missed you! How was the competition?" Ichigo asked smiling.

"The competition was okay, I guess. I got 2nd place. And Chicago is too fucking cold", he said and Ichigo laughed in response. They continued to chat about ridiculous weather conditions, and Grimmjow watched them growling quietly. The all-knowing Urahara observed the blue-haired skater with a wide grin.

"It's time to go, Ichi-chan~! Let's go~!" Urahara called out waving his fan.

"Oh, damn. I didn't get to practice too much today", Ichigo swore. Renji cackled.

"That's what you get for flirting with Jaegerjaques here", he smirked.

Before Ichigo could snap at him, Urahara dragged her away with an incredible amount of strength. "You need to sign some stuff for your new apartment. Remember, Ichi-chan?" the jovial man said. She sighed, picked up her jacket, and slid it on. The writing printed on the back was "Vizards".

Vizards is a branch of a huge incorporation called Jigoku Chou (JC), or Hell Butterfly. JC is a mix of many, many different specialties including: ice skating, fashion, fighting in a dojo, air crafts, and well,,, they had at least one hand in everything. [Guess they'll be needing Nnoitra then~ AHAHA~! Jk...back to story]

The branch of the Vizards are particularly involved in the ice rink. Ichigo apparently is a Vizard.

Grimmjow, however, is part of the Espada branch. He is one of the few Espadas involved in skating. Ulquiorra, the fourth espada who specializes in multiple activities became his acting boss when Aizen, the actual head, was preoccupied with either his boyfriend, Gin, or his work.

"Vizards, huh?" Grimmjow gave a feral grin, "Guess I'll be seeing her soon then."

Somewhere out there in Urahara's office, Ichigo shuddered.

* * *

**OK~! THAT WAS IT AND I'M REALLY, REALLY NERVOUS AS TO WHAT YOUR REVIEWS WILL SAY. WHICH REMINDS ME! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! THANKS~!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Vizards, huh?" Grimmjow gave a feral grin, "Guess I'll be seeing her soon then."_

_Somewhere out there in Urahara's office, Ichigo shuddered._

"Is something wrong?" Urahara said from behind his fan.

"No...I just feel...like I'm being hunted", she said scrunching up her nose. "Okay! I'm done with all these disgusting moving papers." Ichigo pushed the small pile of papers from her and settled her feet in top of the desk. She slipped off her bright red reading glasses and rubbed on her face tiredly.

"Yosh~ All of your possessions have been moved. That credit goes entirely to my assistant, Tessai", Urahara sang snatching away the papers.

[SCENE CHANGE~!]

"WOAH~! The batch tub is bigger than the picture made it look! And my bed is right were I wanted it to be! Thank you, Tessai!" Ichigo said to no one in particular as she leaped from place to place. After a while, she calmed down.

"Time to work on homework now, I guess", she sighed.

She pulled out her notebooks and texts and was about to grab her reading glasses when she heard the doorbell ring. She giggled. (you know that feeling that you get when you have something new and there's that thrill when it's used?)

Ichigo got up and untied her hair as she unlocked and opened the door.

Grimmjow was pissed. Pissed that he had to go greet the new neighbor and pissed that Ulquiorra was the one who forced him to go. He shifted from foot to foot as he waited for his neighbor to open the door.

His anger vanished like melting snow when he saw Ichigo Kurosaki, her long orange hair swirling around head with a surprised face.

"Ah." They said simultaneously.

[Grimmy Vision of Ichi~] Ichigo was dressed in loose pants and a shirt that wrapped around her figure very nicely.

[Ichi Vision of Grimmy~!] Grimmjow wore jeans that hugged his butt and a sleeveless tank top with a chain that circled his neck.

'Uwah~' they thought.

"D-Do you want to come in?" she asked tilting her head a bit. Grimmjow gulped but held his posture.

"Sure", he said confidently, although far from it. 'Shit. I should _not _have worn such tight pants', he cursed to himself.

'WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?' Ichigo mentally shouted.

"You're in college? But you don't even have to if you're in JC." She jolted at Grimmjow's voice. He was flipping through the texts that she had left earlier with a confused expression.

"Yeah. I'm learning the art of shoe making", she said seriously.

He stared at her incredulously.

"I'm kidding~ Kidding~" She snickered.

Just like that, the ice between them were broken. They laughed, blushed, and joked with each other until Grimmjow realized that it got really late. Like past dinner _and_ bedtime late.

Suddenly, Ichigo's stomach growled loudly. Grimmjow threw his head back and howled with laughter while she blushed and 'tsk'ed. He continued to snigger at her when, just as abruptly, his stomach replied to Ichigo's.

They both chuckled and Ichigo got up.

"Dinner?" She asked offering her hand to help him up.

"Thought you'd never ask", he said grabbing her hand to his lips and licking the tip of her middle finger. Ichigo shivered at the hungry look he gave her.

Quickly, she pulled away and walked to the kitchen with a furious blush on her face.

"So cute!" he laughed only embarrassing Ichigo further.

"Pasta. Kitchen. Table. Go set up the table. Now", she ground out. He stood to comply but not without bending down and licking shell of her ear before she could react. Ichigo gave a small mewl that went straight to his dick. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. He smirked. 'Really too sexy and cute. Not to mention innocent~', he thought. Scowling, Ichigo went to the kitchen with Grimmjow staring at her ass the entire time.

After dinner, which was filled with Grimmjow trying to seduce her from sweet words to kinky jokes, she led him to the door a bit sad that he was leaving.

"Okay", she said awkwardly, "Bye. Good night." Grimmjow, already outside, looked at her squirming with obvious discomfort. He smirked, bent down, and kissed her lips. Ichigo's gasped and Grimmjow took that opportunity to sweep his tongue through her mouth. She froze for a while before kissing him back.

Now it was his turn to be surprised, but he didn't complain and continued to thoroughly explore her mouth . He sucked on her tongue and she groaned a sound that almost made Grimmjow snap. Not that he minded. Ichigo, on the other hand, started to panic, and she broke the kiss.

"Grimm...This is going to end up as sex", she said panting. His eyes widened.

"Shit. I didn't rush it, did I? Fuck, I'm sorry", he realized.

"N-No! It's not that. I...I actually liked it...A lot", she blushed. 'Oh. My. God. That was so embarrassing and awkward!' Ichigo thought covering her face with her hands. Grimmjow became alarmed when she hid behind delicate hands.

"A-Are you crying?" He said.

"No! I'm not crying, bastard! Just...leave me alone", she felt her face flushed darker. Grimmjow peeked in between the small holes that her fingers made and notices her embarrassment.

"Ichigo~ It's cold. Let's go back inside", he purred in her ear. She shivered and had to bite back at the groan that crept up her throat.

"U-Un", was all that Ichigo could say when Grimmjow pushed her inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOOO~! THIRD CHAPTER! I WAS EXTREMELY HAPPY WITH THE REVIEWS THAT I GOT! AGAIN, I THANK FUZZIBUNNIEZ FOR BEING THERE FOR ME LIKE THE NEE-CHAN SHE IS~ GO READ HER STORIES CUZ THEY ARE REALLY GOOD! THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ADDED MY STORY TO THEIR STORY ALERT. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT! **

**IN THIS FIC, I HAD TO GO BACK AND EDIT A BIT OF THE FIRST CHAPTER SO IF YOU'RE CONFUSED GO CHECK!**

**DISCLAIMER: *IN ZANGETSU'S MONOTONE VOICE* I DON'T OWN BLEACH**

* * *

"_Ichigo~ It's cold. Let's go back inside", he purred in her ear. She shivered and had to bite back at the groan that crept up her throat._

_ "U-Un", was all that Ichigo could say when Grimmjow pushed her inside. _

"Hah", Ichigo panted as Grimmjow continued to assault her neck. Her back pressed against the door and, slowly, she could feel it growing warmer. Or was it just her?

He kissed a small trail up to her ear where he just knew was her weak spot. Smirking, he took his sweet time turning the orange haired girl into mush by sucking , biting, and licking at her ear.

Slowly, his hand crept up and rubbed at her nipple through her clothes. Ichigo jolted under his touch, and he immediately became fascinated and addicted to her body. But she wasn't like the other girls he had been with. He was not only addicted to her body, but everything else about her made him crazy. And he just met her!

"Grimm." He looked up and his dick twitched. Ichigo was struggling to hold herself up. She was flushed a beautiful pick hue, her eyes were clouded and half-lidded, and her fingers reached down to get tangled in his blue locks.

"Wait. I...don't do...one-night stands", she panted closing her eyes waiting for rejection and/or leaving muttering things along the lines of "That's why I hate virgins".

"Okay. That works for me. 'Cause, after this, I won't need some cheap whore to warm my bed", he smirked. Her eyes opened to look at him surprised.

She then smiled and whispered, "Then can you wait for me for a while? I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready. I'm sorry." Ichigo nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

He sighed and looked at her. She was quickly drifting off to sleep. "Heh. I guess I'll be able to wait for you. And I get the feeling that I'll be able to do much, much more. Just for you", he said kissing her cheek.

Grimmjow stood up, cradling her in his arms, and wandered around until he found her bedroom. The walls were covered in black with red plaid stripes. In the room were moving boxes and things like her acoustic guitar and the gray coat that she worn earlier at the rink.

Carefully, he set her down on her red bed (RHYME~!). Ichigo snuggled in to a random pillow that her hands grasped. He chuckled at her innocent look and bent down to peck her on the lips again. He was about to turn away when Ichigo's hand shot out and grabbed his shirt.

"Can you stay?" she asked drowsily. He smirked and nodded. Ichigo smiled and relaxed her body. Grimmjow slipped out of his jeans, climbed into the wide bed, and cuddled (yes, cuddled *pictures and drools*) into Ichigo's thin but fit form. He felt the warmth emitting from the woman he fell for in two seconds flat and, quickly, sleep over took him.

~MT36~

Sunlight. Warm sunlight. Soothing warmth. Steady breathing...that's not her's...

"Hah?" Ichigo jolted out of sleepiness looking around seeing no one there. Sighing, she relaxed until a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her toward a hard chest. Ichigo visibly paled as she tried to push away from the man's iron grip. He mumbled a few times, "Ichi, go back to sleep." Ichigo looked back and saw the familiar blue haired man's face. She smiled and slowly slipped out of Grimmjow's embrace.

"Argh...cold..." Grimmjow mumbles reaching out for Ichigo and finding nothing. His bright blue eyes opened a looked around. Grumbling, he stood up and a heavenly smell wafted to his nose. Slowly, he made his way toward the pleasant aroma, and the sight that greeted almost made him blush.

Ichigo stood there in pink apron that had small strawberries lining the edges and one big strawberry right smack in the middle. Her back was slightly turned so she couldn't see him, but half of her face was visible.

Grimmjow crept behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. The orange haired girl gasped in surprise before rolling her eyes.

"That was _so _utterly cliché", she said despite the warm feeling the fluttered in her stomach like a buttefly.

"Che. You liked it", he said reading her thoughts.

They finished their breakfast, fried rice with eggs, and then ended up just lounging around in Ichigo's living room. Currently, Ichigo was sitting on Grimmjow's lap right on his dick, not helping the fact that he was beginning to get aroused. The blue haired man was just about to jump her when Ichigo's cell vibrated. Her cell was in her _back pocket._ Guess what that did to Grimmjow? He moaned as he grew to full hardness.

"Oh shit, Ichi. If you don't want me to fuck you senseless, I really suggest you get off and answer your phone", he groaned.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!" she jumped up and grabbed the vibrating device out of her pocket. Grimmjow hobbled to the bathroom to go "take care of himself".

"Hello? Oh! Urahara-san! Ah, damn. I'm sorry. Yea. Uh huh. At six? Woah! Wait, now? Agh, geez. Alright. Sure. I'll be there", Ichigo spoke into her cell.

"You have to leave?" Grimmjow asked done already. She nodded.

"And apparently you, too", she said looking equally confused as the other.

Grimmjow left to his apartment next door to get changed and Ichigo did the same in her own. They both came out of their houses refreshed and ready.

"Wanna ride?" Grimmjow smirked as he gestured to his motorcycle. Ichigo thought about the opportunity to hug the man "discreetly" and nodded. He handed her a helmet, slipped on his own, and straddled the bike. Ichigo fumbled with the head gear and, when she finally got it on, she took her place behind him.

Grimmjow grinned and took off without any warning. Swearing, Ichigo wrapped her arms around him. The man grinned even wider and, if possible, he would have danced.

Urahara stood there smiling as the motorcycle parked right in front of the stadium-like building.

~MT36~

"Hai~ Ichi-chan and Grimmy-kun~! If you will just follow me that would be just jolly!" he said loudly. The happy-go-lucky man walked away, and the brightly-colored haired couple rushed after him.

They entered the hallway were there were two doors that read "Men's Locker Room" and "Women's Locker Room". When Urahara only pointed to the doors, they shrugged and entered. In both the rooms there was and outfit set out for each person. Grimmjow's was a black dress shirt and black dress pants, normal for parties. Ichigo's outfit was the dress that she wore when she first met the man she fell for. 'Shit, was that cheesy or what?' she thought shaking her head.

When they both stepped out, she blushed at how well the black color made his eyes and hair stand out.

Urahara clapped, "Congratulations! You both have your very own part in the show, 'Dancing Shadows'! You two will only be given a song, and the dance is all yours to create one your own. By the way, you have 1 week!"

"HAH?" they both said as the fan wielding man laughed joyously.

* * *

**AND THAT'S IT, FOLKS! JK...THERE'S MORE! BUT THAT'S FOR LATER! GOOD NIGHT~! THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND A SPECIAL THANKS TO FUZZIBUNNIEZ. YAY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR AND NOT GETTING BORED~! THIS CHAPTER REALLY KINDA GAVE ME TROUBLES...OR I WAS JUST SLACKING OFF TOO MUCH~ AHA~! ANYHOO, I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT ICHI-CHAN LIVES IN HER OWN APARTMENT. ^^I ALSO FOUND OUT THAT MY CHAPTERS ARE ALL SERIOUSLY SHORT BUT WHATEVER. IN THIS CHAPPY, THERE ARE SOME ICE SKATING MOVES THAT YOU CAN SEARCH ONLINE FOR. ENJOY~**

**DISCLAIMER: *YAWN* I DON'T...*YAWN*...OWN BLEACH *SNORING***

_ Urahara clapped, "Congratulations! You both have your very own part in the show, 'Dancing Shadows'! You two will only be given a song, and the dance is all yours to create one your own. By the way, you have 1 week!" _

_ "HAH?" they both said as the fan wielding man laughed joyously._

"No! You're off beat, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled frustrated. The man began to grow pissed.

"Damn this fucking shit! I'm a _competitive_ skater, dammit! I don't 'take things easily'!" He argued. She sighed running her finger through her hair.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry", Ichigo said calming down somewhat. Grimmjow followed suit. "I'll teach you again. Ready? Here, let's try another approach", she pondered for awhile before speaking, "Listen to the music and come to me like your prowling toward your prey." He smirked.

"Alright then." Grinning a feral smile, he took his place a the opposite side of the rink. Ichigo, not knowing what was in store for her, skated to the boom box and pressed PLAY.

The music played an intense beat and Grimmjow took a deep breath with his eyes closed. He opened them, and Ichigo gasped at the ferociousness of them watching her every move. She bit back a shiver and got into her own rhythm. The orange haired entertainer then returned the fierce gaze and began to skate towards her lover slowly.

He was surprised at the amount of force that her eyes had given out but, nevertheless, approached her as well. They met at the middle of the rink and circled each other as if they were sizing each other up. The two stopped suddenly and sped to the other quickly.

They joined hands, and Grimmjow twisted Ichigo around again and again until she pulled away gracefully. She tugged his hand and he followed her like a cat follows a butterfly.

Ichigo scaled herself and jumped a double axel jump. Grimmjow followed her movements and together they twisted around the rink, cutting the ice creating some unknown form of art. The couple easily accommodated each other and fit perfectly.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up into the air and spun around creating a beautiful "lift" movement (an actual figure skating move). Directly after that, the man grasped his partners hands pulling her into a rotating motion called the "death spiral". Ichigo felt the wind press against her face as she was spun around and she felt giddiness of being able to rely on Grimmjow so strongly.

Grimmjow felt very happy that Ichigo had faith in him and was able to catch up to him. He smiled gently as they performed side-by-side camel spins without any problems.

~MT36~

"Holy shit...I never thought that just regular figure skating could be so...fun", Grimmjow said. He shivered when he heard Ichigo laugh behind him.

The women's locker room was under maintenance due to certain circumstances, and so Ichigo was forced to change in the men's room. There were no other guys other than Grimmjow because it was such an uncommon day to come practice in this particular rink.

This is all why Ichigo is standing right behind Grimmjow, back to back, changing.

"Hey, Ichi", he continued after Ichigo gave a 'hm?', "Are ya free this afternoon?"

"Y-Yeah", she said. She couldn't help but be expectant.

"Let's go on a date. Since we're together and all, I thought that we should go somewhere", Grimmjow said smiling to himself because he couldn't turn around to look at a half-naked Ichigo. No matter how badly he wanted to.

"When?" he heard her ask, and he smirked.

"Tomorrow night at 9. At the club near the restaurant, Grey's. The club's called Hollow's Pit."

She nodded and blushed with excitement.

~MT36~

'WOAH~ I don't look that...bad actually. Rukia really did wonders with her fashion skills' Ichigo thought to herself as she looked in her full length mirror. She wore a short black skirt with 3 large, red pins attached and hanging from the edge of the right hand side. Her top was consisted of a black tank top over a long-sleeved, black and red shirt. Her long hair was tied to the side and she wore black boots to finish it all off. She was seriously contemplating on whether or not to wear make-up until she remember she never had any.

Ichigo smiled, grabbed her purse, and walked out of her apartment practically skipping.

Grimmjow looked sexy and he knew it. He drove up to Hollow's Pit in his blue car 15 minutes before their actual meeting time. Slamming the door closed, he hummed a pointless tune. The blue-haired man walked to the entrance of the club doors.

Suddenly, a teen around the age of 18 stepped out and caught sight of Grimmjow.

"Gr-Grimmy?" She stammered looking thoroughly surprised.

"Fei...?" Grimmjow choked out. The woman, Fei, quickly regained her composure and walked to him seductively. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" She whispered into his ears.

Grimmjow could move. His body wouldn't respond to his mind that screamed at him to get away.

The sly female giggled and raised her pink lips to his. Their lips touched, and Grimmjow jerked a bit before freezing up again as his past emotions stir up a storm within him once more.

Out of nowhere, a small noise sounded and Grimmjow's head snapped up and the source. His eyes widened as he looked at Ichigo standing there. What hurt him the most was that her face went from pained to emotionless. Quickly, Ichigo turned around back to her small black car.

"Huh. What's up with that bitch?" Grimmjow snapped out of his reverie and shoved her away.

"Don't get in the way, Fei Rin", he shot her a murderous glare and ran to his orange haired girlfriend.

**AND THAT'S ENOUGH! BTW, FEI RIN IS LIKE A CHINESE NAME, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. GEEZ...I'M ALL WIPED OUT CUZ I WANTED TO GET THIS IN BEFORE I GO TO BED. THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR INTO THE FIC AND R&R, PLEASE! ONCE AGAIN I THANK FUZZIBUNNIEZ FOR HELPING ME SO MUCH. I LOVE U, NEE-CHAN~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**UWAH~! I'M SOOO FAR! SO I JUST WANNA THANK ALL OF THE READERS OUT THERE WHO READ MY FIC. I ALSO WANNA TAANK FUZZIBUNNIEZ FOR HELPING ME ALL ALONG THE WAY~ I LOVE U, NEE-CHAN!**

**DISCLAIMER: *WHILST CHOPPING FEI RIN'S HEAD OFF* I DON'T OWN BLEACH! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE TWO SONGS IN THIS CHAPPY!**

* * *

_ Out of nowhere, a small noise sounded and Grimmjow's head snapped up and the source. His eyes widened as he looked at Ichigo standing there. What hurt him the most was that her face went from pained to emotionless. Quickly, Ichigo turned around back to her small black car._

_ "Huh. What's up with that bitch?" Grimmjow snapped out of his reverie and shoved her away._

_ "Don't get in the way, Fei Rin", he shot her a murderous glare and ran to his orange haired girlfriend._

"Ichigo! Dammit", Grimmjow swore as he got into his car.

Ichigo sat at her car, not caring as she passed the speed limit. She clutched at her chest when she felt a piercing sensation. It hurt. Ichigo felt like her someone was squeezing her soul and trying to choke her. Thousands of emotions flooded her: Hurt, anger, betrayal, sadness, loneliness, and more.

"Tch", she remarked when she felt that familiar burning in her throat. Slowly, tears began to fill her eyes, and Ichigo made no move to wipe them. Her phone vibrated and, when she looked at the caller ID, she looked away because her heart began to ache again. GRIMMJOW.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow swore when the automatic answering voice sounded saying that "the person was unable to receive their call". He pressed his cell to his lips closing his eyes for a moment before speeding to Ichigo's house.

~MT36~

He gaped at her door. The note stuck to her door to be exact.

_Grimmjow,_

_ If your reading this letter, you're really too easy to predict. Don't think of this as running away. Even though I am. Think of it as trying to keep a distance between us for a while. As for the ice skating routine, I'm sure that we'll think of that somehow._

_Ichigo_

"What the hell?" he shouted after reading the letter. He heaved a big breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Here he was, about to mend Ichigo's heart after breaking it, all guilty and what does he find? This letter announcing a vacation of some sort. He pulled out his phone and pressed 1 for "Ichi" on speed dial.

"Your phone is ringing. Oh, it stopped. Nevermind, it's ringing again", Shinji said annoyed. "Oi, Ichi. If your going to ignore the bastard, you might as well turn it off", he said to her.

Currently, she was laying on the living room floor of his house tuning out everything from the outside world.

Nnoitra, Shinji's boyfriend, sighed as he knocked on Ichigo's head. "Oi~ Anyone home~?" he said, bored.

"Leave her alone. She's suffering from heartsickness", The blond haired man said, not expecting Nnoitra to understand.

"Ah~ Well...I can't say that I know how that feels but y'know...I feel for ya", he muttered.

"WOAH! OOC, MUCH?" Shinji exclaimed.

"SHADDUP!" he yelled back.

"..."

"..."

"Is this when we have angry sex?" Nnoitra asked leering

"Duh." Shinji replied smirking.

Ichigo sighed at the two, watching them as they both sauntered off to the bedroom. She looked at her cell phone which had stopped ringing a while ago. 47 calls and 132 messages. 'Woah...' she thought.

"Ah~ Nnoi! There!" She rolled her eyes as she heard them meet their climax.

~MT36~

"Come on, Ichi", Grimmjow groaned as he checked his phone for the millionth time that day.

He missed her so much already. It's only been 3 days, and his hands were twitching to touch her and his ears were on high alert for her voice. He called her again to hear her voice mail greeting at least.

_Hey~ This is Ichigo Kurosaki here and you know what to do with the tone and everything so see ya~! Beeeeeeep._

He sighed. 'Why is her greeting so damn short?' he yelled to himself, frustrated. His dick was standing at attention and was creating a tent in his boxers. 'Shit. Her voice made me hard', he thought as he went to take care of his problem. "Hey. I just realized that this was the second time I had to masturbate since I started dating Ichi. I didn't even have to do that when I was single!" he said aloud as he made a small revelation.

~MT36~

"I won't answer my phone", Ichigo said stubbornly.

"Seriously? Just do it!" Shinji said, "It's starting to annoy me. That damn ringing, I mean."

"Damn...I am such a jerk to him", she said rolling on her back groaning.

"Jesus, Ichi. Just call the bastard, talk, and then have some wild hot make-up sex!" Nnoitra said.

"I'm not ready to talk to him. Hell, the only reason why I don't want to answer my phone is because I won't be able to hold myself back when I hear his voice!" she exclaimed.

"Is that such a bad thing? I mean, really the bast- woah, woah wait. Are you holding yourself back right now? You're keeping it all pent in?" the black haired man questioned.

"Huh? Yeah...?" Ichigo said unsure of what he was asking.

"So...you haven't masturbated once?" Shinji said shocked.

"HAH? WHAT THE HELL!" she said, "Is sex all you guys think about?"

"What, you just realized? Anyways, back to the question. You haven't?" Nnoitra asked.

"N-No...I'm a total virgin...I've never even touched that area", she mumbled.

"Heh." The lewd couple chuckled evily. "You're in for one HELL of a ride", they said at the same time.

'Damn...I shouldn't have said anything', she thought regretfully. Ichigo looked at her phone and sighed as she watched as the number of calls and texts slowly increase to 76 calls and 189 texts.

~MT36~

[The day of the performance~!]

''Now, now, Ichigo. Calm down. You know you set yourself up you know", Urahara said smiling as he waved his fan in from of his face.

"Argh! I don't think I'm ready to face him yet", she confessed. Urahara already found out about Ichigo and Grimmjow and, not too long ago, she had talked to him about their seperation. However, the fan-wielding man believed in Grimmjow to "steal Ichigo away from her misery and doubt".

"Just go~! Have fun like you always do on the ice!" He sang happily pushing her toward the stadium entrance.

"Okay, Okay. Fine!" Ichigo said starting to worry all over again.

Urahara hid his face behind his fan grinning mischievously.

She set off into the the ice and took her position on the other side of the rink. Her heart almost stopped when she caught sight of her blue-haired partner already standing there opposite of her. His black shirt was slightly open with the first 3 buttons undone. She blushed and looked away.

The crowd was silent, having caught sight of the two skaters. The people watched them anticipating something that would make them shout.

Slowly, the music began to play and the lights darkened.

[An Unfinished Life By Audiomachine]

The piano began to build up, albeit unhurriedly. Grimmjow gave Ichigo a feral look, and she returned that glare even though she felt that all-too-known shiver that had slipped down her spine.

They approached each other slowly and rotated around the rink, never leaving their eyes from . They gave the impression of sadness and, at the same time, adventure of a hunters. The music reached a point were it became soft and slow and then, just as suddenly, the orchestra volume rose quickly. At that moment, both the brightly haired people sped up and leaped into double axle jumps. The crowd applauded.

They joined each other at the middle of the rink and seemed to mingle with each other, sprinkling their dance with expert jumps and twirls.

Grimmjow felt that familiar heavy beating of his heart as he joined hands with Ichigo and spin her around in the death spiral. His feelings were practically leaking out into his skating. When he had seem Ichigo first come out into the rink, he wanted to kiss her and tell her how sorry he was right there (with the hopes of being able to make loooove to her). Her black dress dramatically contrasted with her hair, and his eyes trailed all over her flawless skin.

He gulped. _BAD THOUGHTS! BAAAD THOUGHTS, GRIMMJOW! _He screamed at himself.

The song began to fade, and they ended with their hands still joined and looking at each other. Out of the blue, another song played up. Ichigo opened her eyes, shocked. _Nononononononononono! This wasn't part of the show at all! _She panicked.

On top of all this, it was a love song.

[Lifelight by Paperaeroplanes]

The song started with a short instrumental and then a woman's voice shot out clear out throughout the whole stadium.

Ichigo shrugged at then did what she always did. Flow with the music.

Unknowningly, Grimmjow did the same. The orange haired girl twirled in Grimmjow's hand and they made their way all around the whole rink waltzing slowly and leisurely.

The chorus rolled in and Ichigo sped up causing their hands to loose each other's grasp. Grimmjow smiled and followed, playfully trailing behind her like the first time they met. He then found her hips and lifted her up into the air.

Ichigo quickly caught on and spread out her arms as if she were an angel taking flight.

They continued their dance going from fast to slow throughout the rest of the song. They became lost in the moment together and, before they realized it, the song was over and the crowd had risen cheering. Some even catcalling.

Ichigo blushed and Grimmjow smirked. The spot lights shut off, and she was the first one to dash off back into the women's locker room (that was fixed by the way).

~MT36~

Ichigo was walked out of the building's main entrance doors. Some of the people had remained just to hang out and, when they recognized her, they congratulated her and showered her with compliments.

She smiled and waved to them as she left after talking to the small crowd of people. Ichigo approached her black car and was about to open the door when a deep baritone voice made itself known.

"Ichigo!"

* * *

**AND CUT! THAT'S ALL YOUR GOING TO GET! I'M SOWWY...I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON THO~ AGAIN I WANNA THANK FUZZIBUNNIEZ FOR DOING SO MUCH FOR ME~! SHE GAVE ME THE SONGS (WHICH I DON'T OWN BY THE WAY AND I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO THE ACTUAL OWNERS) AND I ESTABLISHED THEM INTO MY ALMOST FINISHED FIC~! YAY~! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DOMO, DOMO! WARNINGS TO THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ LEMONS. THERE IS A LEMON. UWAH! *FACE TURNS RED* I JUSST WANNA THANK FUZZIBUNNIEZ FOR HELPING SO ME SOOO MUCH. ESPECIALLY IN THIS CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU, NEE-CHAN!**

**DISCLAIMER: YO NO TENGO BLEACH. PERO YO QUIERO BLEACH. PERO YO PUEDO TENER BLEACH. SOY TRISTE... (trans: "I don't have Bleach. But I want Bleach. But I am not able to have Bleach. I am sad...") [NOTE: I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THIS IS THE RIGHT GRAMMAR CUZ I SUCK AT SPANISH ^^]**

**

* * *

**

_She smiled and waved to them as she left after talking to the small crowd of people. Ichigo approached her black car and was about to open the door when a deep baritone voice made itself known._

"_Ichigo!"_

She twirled around and her hair blew with the warm summer wind. Brown eyes caught sight of blue and, immediately, Ichigo regretted looking around. She froze into place and suppressed emotions flickered in her eyes. _It's him. It's him. The man that I've longed for. _These thoughts ran through her head continuously like a mantra.

Grimmjow watched her moves and held his breath nervously. Then suddenly he jumped out when Ichigo turned and tried to run away.

"Oh, no you don't", he gritted.

"W-Wait! I don't think I'm ready to talk to you yet. And I don't know what to say, and I have to go. I have a hell lot of homework to do. Like a report...Yeah! A report! AGH! Pu-Put me down! Wha-What the fuck are you doing? Is...Is that a ROPE? Wait! Grimmjow!" She hollered when she spotted Grimmjow with a hidden rope. Swiftly, he tied her hands tightly together behind her back and heaved her onto his shoulder.

"Grimmjow." A voice called out. Said man looked over his other shoulder that didn't have Ichigo beating upon it. Urahara Kisuke looked at him with his eyes shadowed under his hat.

"Kidnapping in session. Please do not disturb", Grimmjow stated monotonously.

"Ok~ Take care~! I'll drive Ichi's car back to the apartment. Don't do what I wouldn't do~!" Urahara laughed waving his fan shooing them away. "WEAR PROTECTION, TOO!"

Grimmjow nodded and walked off to his car, threw her in the back seat, and got into the front seat.

Ichigo cursed when her face hit the leather cushion. But that wasn't the problem at hand. Panic washed over her, making her think of all the possibilities of what might happen to her when they got to their destination. .

Grimmjow started the engine listening to Ichigo's colorful swearing. He sighed and prayed for his well-being when he unties her.

~MT36~

"GRIMMJOW, GODDAMMIT, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHITTING HELL! LET ME GO!" Ichigo's voice rang out and Grimmjow merely opened the door to his house.

He set her down on a love seat at the corner of the living room and sat on the couch across from her quietly.

Ichigo's long orange hair was sightly messed up and her brown orbs burned holes into his own.

"Just hear me out, Ichi", he said looking directly into her eyes and he saw longing flash for a second before being replaced with hesitation.

"Hear...you out? But I saw you with my very own eyes kissing a girl who you didn't even stop. What am I supposed to hear out?" Ichigo said looking at him and she saw a desperate face asking for her to listen and to try to understand. "...Fine. I'll listen", she consented.

Grimmjow heard that accepting tone that he hoped to hear for so long when they were apart. Then his heart leaped and he began to explain, relieved, "That woman was Fei Rin. Our...Our relationship was the first time I didn't want to be a one-night stand. We dated for a while and then things started getting complicated. She cheated with four guys, and I...well...fell apart. Ugh..." He held his head in his hand.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. She didn't know the whole story, and she had jumped to conclusions. Guilt welled up inside her.

"I still didn't get over her. Actually, she went back to Taiwan. I don't know when she came back. I'm sorry you had to see that", Grimmjow whispered. Suddenly, he felt ashamed. Ashamed that he was so selfish and that Ichigo didn't deserve someone like him. He felt ridiculous for not having the heart to stop Fei Rin from kissing him and that, in his heart earlier, he wanted her to kiss him.

"Sorry. I'll let you go. You don't have to forgive me or something like that. I'm-"

"Untie me", Ichigo interrupted with her head hanging low.

He looked up and saw that she was being absolutely serious. The blue-haired man got up and slowly untied her and watched her get up.

Ichigo stretched, turned around, and then smacked him full in the face.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Grimmjow blinked as he rubbed his cheek more with shock than pain. Then he replied with a confused "HAH?"

"Do you wanna hear _me_ out, too? Geez. I was going to say that I didn't care as long as you didn't mean to kiss her, or something like that. But instead you go and stay that you'll 'let me go'. But I really...don't care...as long as you stay...with...me", she muttered the last part quietly with her face flushing.

Grimmjow brightened immediately when he caught the words coming out of her mouth."Heh." He laughed loudly and Ichigo just blushed more at this. His booming baritone voice cut through her like a knife and she shivered with want and desire.

He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her neck lovingly. She looked up and he took that opportunity to kiss her.

Ichigo's eyes widened before closing them as she replied to the kiss. His tongue parted her pink lips and her own tongue came out to meet his shyly. Her hands ran through his hair, massaging it making him groan. He, in return, pressed her body to his firmly and their bodies fit together perfectly. The two poured all their feelings heatedly and their desire for each other grew more urgent. They parted for a small gulp of oxygen only to join again. Their kiss deepened and, when they parted finally, the couple was out of breath.

Ichigo's face was flushed, and she was out of breath as if she ran a marathon.

He smirked and licked a wet path from her jaw to her ear. He nipped her lobe lightly and the gasp made him react unashamedly in the 'lower region'. Grimmjow expressed the effect that she had on him by grinding his erection against her hips.

She moaned loudly and it set his whole body on fire. _I need to hear her moan more. I want to hear it again_, he thought.

"Do you want this? Are you ready? 'Cause last time you said that you weren't", he said. He didn't want to force anything on her, and he wished for her accept him willingly.

She hesitated before nodding reassuring him when she realized that she wanted to give everything to him. He didn't need anything more than that small nod and, he continued his ministrations to her body.

Slowly, his hand ran up her waist and cupped a full breast. Grimmjow heard her sharp intake of breath and kissed her neck.

Like a vampire from a fantasy novel, he bared his teeth and bite her. "Ah!" She cried out in pain and then in pleasure when he licked and sucked at the wound as if apologizing.

"B-Bedroom. Move t-to a bedroom", she stuttered as he licked down to her breasts. He chuckled.

"As you wish, princess", he agreed as he quickly picked her up and moved to a large blue room before throwing her on the equally blue bed sheets.

Grimmjow's dick pressed more insistently on his pants when he stopped to look at her beautiful form. Ichigo's orange hair was splayed out and contrasted sharply with the baby blue bed cover. Her cheeks were a dark pink and she was panting heavily. Her lips were swollen and he watched as her tongue peeked out to lick them. _Oh, fuck. I need her NOW, _he concluded when the strain on his length became quite unbearable.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's toned frame and her eyes raked down to see a _very_ hard cock. She licked her lips unconsciously, and then she raised her vision to his face that was smirking. She looked away quickly in embarrassment. The knowledge that she was inexperienced overtook her and she couldn't help but feel uncertain again.

Suddenly, he dove down and began to mercilessly attack her nipples with his mouth and all that insecurity was thrown out the window.

"Shit! Grimmjow!" her voice echoed in the unnecessarily spacious room making her blush even more.

"That's it. Say my name, Ichi", he husked. She closed her lust-filled eyes and murmured something. "I didn't catch that", he said leaning in towards her.

"This is my first time, asshole! I don't know what to do", she said. He looked at her in shock. _That's why she wasn't ready at first? I didn't even sense her doubt. Fucking shit. I am such an __insensitive bastard!, _he growled to himself, cursing his stupidity. Then, Grimmjow found that he could use this knew knowledge to make her feel good.

"First? So...no one's touched you like this?" he asked rubbing his finger in between her legs against her clothes.

"Ah! N-No", she moaned. _Dammit. He's taking advantage of the lack of experience!, _she cursed him.

"Then relax and let me take care of everything. Trust in me", Grimmjow whisper into her ear, his breath slightly blowing against it making her tremble.

When Ichigo nodded weakly and she did as he said. Ichigo looked at him with gentle eyes and cups his face to kiss him. She whispered softly, "I trust you because I love you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow took a breath when he saw that loving face. A face that he thought he'd never see since he loved Fei Rin. Grimmjow devoured her lips growling deeply.

At once, he doesn't hesitate to strip her of all her clothes with practiced skill. Her legs curled up, a bit anxiously. Quickly, he took off his shirt and pants, including his boxers.

Her breath quickens in anticipation as he spreads out her legs and places one knee in between them. He kisses her making sure that she was out of breath before using his sinful mouth to set fire to her body. The tip of his tongue swipes at her nipple and then thoroughly ravishes it. She moans loudly, encouraging him to go further.

She jerked abruptly when a finger rubbed gently against her lips.

"Ooohhh~ You're already wet here, I-chi-go", he said playfully sounding our her name.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out when she felt the finger slip inside, and she saw Grimmjow had started to continue to torture her breasts. She writhed from the stimulation in both sensitive areas and stars began to fill her vision. She bit her lower lip to try to stop the mewls that spilled out of her throat.

"Mmm...Nn!" she moaned when he delved in a bit deeper. Just as she was about to orgasm, he pulled out his finger.

"Grimm?" She murmured, disappointment shown in her voice. "OH FUCK!" she screamed when his mouth closed over her lips. His tongue was already sticking out so when he closed in, the organ went deep inside her. Ichigo brought her hands to his soft blue hair running through it tugging a bit.

Grimmjow looked up at her and placed two fingers at her clit rubbing before sliding in easily. Ichigo's eyes widened, and she groaned his name loudly. He wanted her to feel nothing like she's ever felt before, and then make her truly belong to him. _How about...here?, _he thought and his finger crooked upward a bit.

Suddenly, stars exploded as something was struck inside of her and hips pushed toward him. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but cry out in raw pleasure. "Ahn! Shit! Th-There!" Grimmjow chuckled sending vibrations all over her body making her shudder violently.

"Right here, huh. I'll remember that", he whispered huskily.

Grimmjow drove her crazier and crazier by using his fingers to continue to strike at the bundle of nerves and his lips to suck at that small nub.

"G-Grimm..." Just as she opened her eyes, he reached out and pinched her sensitive nipple sending her over the edge. Her mind went white from her first orgasm and she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head.

Grimmjow felt her orgasm and, when she tightened around his fingers, he had to stop himself from just slamming into her relentlessly. He looked at her with lust-filled eyes. Sweat was already beginning to gather on her body and she was still shivering from her first orgasm.

"Grimm...I need...you in me", she said in between gasps. He shuddered at the amount of desire her voice alone held. Grimmjow reached over to cup the back of her head and drew her in for another burning kiss. His tongue caressed hers and, slowly, he slid into her wet opening.

She broke the kiss and clawed at his back mercilessly. Trembling, the sharp pain that shot up her body shook her. Grimmjow groaned as her wet heat enclosed around him and tightened.

"S-Shit", they both mumbled.

"Oh god. You're so fucking _tight_, Ichi", he said clinging to his control.

Grimmjow looked at her pained face, and he reclaimed her swollen lips delving deep inside with his tongue. He pulled away to whisper in her ear, "Breath, Ichi, breath."

She shivered a bit before breathing shallow breaths and adjusting her hips. He bit his lip to stop the groan that would have passed through his lips when she rubbed against his cock sensually.

Grimmjow felt her nose brushing his cheek and her long arms that wrapped around his neck, and he took that as a sign that she was ready.

Quickly, he thrust in, and her cries were turning into from pain to pleasure. Ichigo's back arched and her body met his. With every thrust, Grimmjow brutally assaulted her sweet spot making her cry out hoarsely.

Soon, Ichigo felt a coiling heat in her so she wrapped her long strong legs around his waist. "Oh, fuck! Grimmjow!" she shouted when his cock went deeper in side of her in the new position.

Grimmjow grunted as the hot velvet tightened around him, and he began to pound into her hard, quickly, loosing his control. His thrusts grew more erratic, and Ichigo finally lost it.

"Oh god! Grimmjow!" she screamed as she came coating his dick with her juices.

He continued to push into her and when she came, she gripped him like a vise making it impossible for him to move.

Grimmjow pounded into her a couple more times before he came, filling her. She squirmed a bit at the unfamiliar sensation. Panting, he dropped beside her on the bed enjoying the afterglow.

Ichigo's eyes were drooping with weary and, still panting a bit, they slipped closed. Grimmjow smirked a bit and then stood to go to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel to clean each other up before sliding under the covers spooning her lithe body.

He nuzzled her orange hair and, surrounded by an irreplaceable warmth, fell fast asleep.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS. THE LEMON WAS THE _HARDEST_ THING I'VE EVERY HAD TO WRITE. MOSTLY BECAUSE I'VE NEVER DONE IT. PERSONALLY, I THINK IT'S A BIT SHORT DUE TO LACK OF EXPERIENCE. UWAH~ OH GOD. I NEED TO SEE SOME REVIEWS THAT TELL ME HOW WELL I DID. / THANKS FOR READING SO FAR!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY CRAP...I'VE BEEN PUTTING THIS OFF EVEN THOUGH I KNEW THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE A SMALL FLUFFY ENDING CHAPTER. BUT I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT...ARGH. ANYHOO, I'M GOING TO START A NEW FIC CALLED _JUNJOU BLEACH_. AND IT'S GOING TO BE A MIX WITH A JUNJOU ROMANTICA BLEACH VERSION! I'M EXCITED BUT I'M WORRIED THAT I'LL LOOSE INTEREST AGAIN. **

**I WANNA THANK TIANA MISORO FOR REVIEWING AND, OF COURSE, MY NEE-CHAN WHO ALWAYS SUPPORTED ME AND WHO I WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT, FUZZIBUNNIEZ~!**

**DISCLAIMER: DONNNNNNN'T OWWWWWWWWN BLLLLEEEEEEEEAAAACH~!**

_He nuzzled her orange hair and, surrounded by an irreplaceable warmth, fell fast asleep._

"Good morning, my newly joined couple~!" Urahara exclaimed waving his fan.

Ichigo yawned, just waking up. Rubbing her eyes, she looks around and see Grimmjow curled tightly at her side. His lips were slightly open and his cheek was squished in between his head and the pillow.

'Awwww~! So cute!' she thought, smiling. Ichigo lazily ran her fingers through his hair.

With a small snore, Grimmjow rolled over rubbing his face with his hand. He leaned into her touch and opened his eyes slowly. Seeing her face first thing in the morning immediately placed him in a happy mood and, smiling, he kissed her with a small peck on the lips.

"Whaaaaaat? That's it? I was expecting more pink flowers everywhere and hearts bouncing off the walls, but what's this? Which reminds me, did you children use protection?", Urahara blurts out bringing out his fan again, waving it around in agitation.

"What's for breakfast?" Grimmjow asks absentmindedly, completely ignoring the other man.

"Errr...I dunno. What do you have in your kitchen?" she replies scratching her head, yawning.

In the corner, Urahara comically sits with a small cloud of gloom floating above him.

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's forehead before rushing off to the kitchen with a light blush gracing her face. The blue-haired man snickered at her as she melted in the embarrassment of her boldness.

Yawning, he followed her and plopped down onto one the of the chairs that overlooked the kitchen.

Ichigo, at the moment, had started the fire and was pouring oil on the pan. She was humming a small tune to herself as she felt the comforting presence of her lover's eyes on her as she moved from the stove to the refrigerator for the eggs.

Purring contently, Grimmjow lowered his head on to his folded arms on the table. He smirked when he caught Ichigo steal a small glance at him.

Stealthily, he crept behind her and planted a small kiss on the back of her revealed neck and nuzzled her hair that was placed in a ponytail. Squealing a bit, she gave him a light glare to which he returned with a grin.

On the side, Urahara watched this exchange before he loudly interrupted them with a thought that had been bothering him for quite a while now.

"So...Did you two use protection?"

~TIME JUMP TO SEVEN YEARS LATER~

"Sei! IF YOU DON'T STOP RUNNING AROUND HALK NAKED AND PUT ON YOUR PANTS, I'M GOING TO FAX YOU TO YOUR UNCLE KENPACHI AND LEAVE YOU THERE!" Grimmjow shouted an empty threat to his 1 year old son as he chased the child around the house. "And Midori, eat your carrots. They're supposed to be good for you."

Midori, Ichigo and Grimmjow's child and Sei's twin, looked at his dad with blue questioning eyes. "Why?" he asked.

"Because they help your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because the doctor said so."

"Why?"

"Because he was paid to."

"Why?"

"Because he has to help his family."

"Why?"

"Because he loves them."

"Why?"

Before Grimmjow lost his patience, Ichigo walked in and interjected into their conversation and said, "Because I said so."

The blue-eyed kid thought for a second before replying, "Okay!" and returned to his breakfast.

"Jesus, Ichi. How do you do that?" Grimmjow rubbed his eyes tiredly, sleep still affecting him.

"Just go to back to sleep. I'll take care of everything." Ichigo smiled at him reasurringly. Grimmjow looked at her for a second before trudging back into their bedroom.

He curled up into the large bed where their body warmth still lingered. Closing his eyes, he heard that clinking of dishes and his twins whinning for ice cream and Ichigo flat out refusing them. At this, he snorted and quickly fell to a light slumber.

Yeah, this is the life.

**OH GOD... SO FUCKING CHEEZY...**


End file.
